Finalement, Lenalee n'apporte pas que des mauvaise
by Petitsucred'orge
Summary: Allen/Komui. Quand Tim' disparaît mais qu'Allen va vite l'oublier.


__Deux heures que le jeune Allen cherchait son golem Timcampy dans toute la congrégation. Il était vingt-deux heures passé, tout le monde devait sûrement dormir. C'était donc le meilleure moment pour chercher le golem. Ce fut dans sa recherche effrénée que l'exorciste fut interrompu :__

- Tim ? Tim ! Mais où te caches-tu bordel !  
>- Pousse d'soja ! Pousse de so-<p>

____Le jeune homme qui courait en direction du blandinet fut arrêté net par ce dernier.___  
><em>

- D'abord laisse moi te dire que je m'appelle Allen et puis tu n'aurais pas vu Tim?  
>- Ton golem ? Non, mais en fait je ne suis pas venu pour ça le Grand Intendant te demande!<br>- Hein ? Komui ? A cette heure ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ..?  
>- Sûrement une mission ! Rappelle toi Pousse d'soja, tu es un exorciste !<br>- Lavi, je te conseillerais de courir, et de courir vite en plus !  
>- Bah pourquoi? <em><em>Lavi regarda autour de lui et fit un grand sourire<em>__ J_e ne vois pas Yû dans les parages !  
>-Non mais si tu continues de m'appeler "Pousse de soja" tu risques de te prendre mon poing dans la figure!<p>

__Sur ces mots, Allen fit un sourire du genre "fait gaffe" et partit vers le bureau de Komui . D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore donner comme mission à Allen ? De toute manière il allait bientôt le savoir puisqu'il était en route pour le voir. Le maudit frappa trois coups à la porte et c'est une voix forte, non plutôt un "hn" qui lui répondit .___  
><em>__Allen entra, s'inclina légèrement pour toute salutation et se tourna vers le bureau en bordel de Komui. Un Bazar sans nom. Des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, des lettres gisaient par terres avec des livres à moitié ouvert... Komui agonisait sur le pupitre.__

-Grand Intendant ?  
>- Ah Allen ! Sauve-moi ~<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Aide-moi !<p>

__Komui se mit à rire, se redressa et repris un air tout à fait normale.__

- Bon, maintenant explique moi ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, ma jolie Lenalee !  
>- Votre sœur? Mais je n'y ai pas touché! Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez!<br>- Ne me ment pas ! Pourquoi as-tu touché à Lenalee ?  
>- Je n'ai pas touché à Lenalee, et je ne sais pas qui vous a dit cela, mais c'est impossible .<br>- Impossible ? Serais-tu en train de dire que ma Lenalee n'est pas assez attirante ?  
>- Non, non pas vraiment ... C'est juste pas possible.<br>- Pourquoi ?

__Allen ne répondit pas de suite, en fait il ne répondit pas du tout. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux. C'est vrai... pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme les autres : rester trop près de Lenalee ?___  
><em>__Parce qu'il était attiré par les hommes depuis longtemps ?___  
><em>__Parce qu'il ne voulait toucher qu'une seule personne qui n'était autre que celle en face de lu ?___  
><em>__Oui sûrement, c'est pour cela . Mais l'avouer un jour à Komui était impossible, il serait alors préférable de mentir mais... que choisir comme excuse alors?__  
><em><em>Une voix sortit le blandinet de ses pensées. Komui venait de répéter sa question : <em>__Pourquoi ?___ Merde! Il fallait vraiment qu'il réponde ! Mais quoi ? ___  
><em>__Une pulsion, une seule et petite pulsion. Allen se mit à se maudire encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà . En effet il venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle du Grand Intendant . Allen n'alla pas plus loin, embrasser Komui était déjà assez. Alors il se redressa, baissa la tête et se gratta la nuque nerveusement, comme si il attendais une réponse, un signe ? Quelque chose.___  
><em>  
>- Allen lève la tête .<br>-Je... vraiment... pardon.

__Komui se leva de sa chaise, se place devant le blandinet, attrapa son menton et le rehaussa vers lui.__

-Je t'ai demandé de lever la tête .  
>- Je ... J'ai la tête levé !<br>- Oui

__Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvre du chinois___ ._

- Mais j'ai était obligé de te forcer à la lever, peut-être que je devrais ... Te punir ?  
>- M-Me Pu-pu-pu-punir ?<br>-Et comme il le faut en plus .

__Komui ne put alors se retenir plus longtemps, ça faisait maintenant trop de temps qu'il attendait le moment où il pourrait faire sien le jeune homme. Sa main glissa sur la joue d'Allen alors qu'il força le passage avec sa langue arrachant un couinement au jeune homme. Satisfait de son effet il rompit ce baiser, gardant la proximité de leurs visages.__

_- Ko-Komui ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- On est un peu... exposé à tout le monde là, non?  
>- Non .<em>

__Komui ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose. Il l'embrassa de nouveaux. Cette fois le maudit se laissa faire il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Komui et entrouvrit les lèvres laissant leurs langues se découvrir. Ce contact fit frissonner le blandinet qui n'en revenait pas, il embrassait Komui à pleine bouche allongé sur son bureau. Le chinois commença par dévêtir ce qui va devenir son amant, admirant -une fois les habits tous enlevé- le corps de nu d'Allen. Il passa ses mains le longs de son corps redessinant ses courbes. Il entreprit alors de se déshabiller à son tour, Allen l'observant le regard amplis de gourmandise et de désir. Entant nu, il vint se placer au dessus d'Allen qui tirait la tronche. En fait, il avait simplement peut, c'était tout de même sa première fois.__

__- So-sois doux .. Lui souffla-t-il doucement, fermant les yeux et appréciant les caresses que sont amant lui offrait. Komui déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur le torse d'Allen, découvrant chaque centimètre de la peau offerte. Une de ses mains glissa vers le sexe du plus jeune, il fit courir ses doigts fins provoquant chez son amant des frissons. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du chinois. Il prit le membre à pleine main et le serra légèrement avant d'attaquer un long mouvement de vas et viens arrachant plusieurs gémissements à Allen qui, s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour les regarder faire. C'était tellement … Excitant. Inconsciemment il se mit à bouger son bassin, en demandant plus. Komui sourit de nouveau, il alla suçoter le gland passant doucement sa langue dessus faisant gémir de plus belle son amant. Il fit glisser le membre entre ses lèvres fines, jouant un moment de sa langue dessus avant d'arracher à Allen un râle de plaisir et de récupérer sa semence. Malrès la grimace d'Allen, Komui avala tout avec un léger sourire, il revint par la suite embrasser le maudit avant de lui présenter trois doigts qu'il posa sur ses lèvres. Allen entrouvrit ____alors les lèvres et prit en bouche ces doigts qu'il suça un par un les humidifiant parfaitement. Le chinois les retira alors et, les fit glisser le long du corps d'Allen avant d'aller titiller son antre et, d'y enfoncer avec douceur un doigt faisant grimacer le blanc. Tant pis, il fallait passer par là. Il bougea son doigt faisant bien vite gémir Allen avant d'en insérer un second qui arracha un petit couinement au jeune homme qui, accompagnait maintenant les mouvements de doigt avec son bassin, le mouvant à contre coup. Là, Komui ne tenait plus il se redressa retirant ses doigts. Il le retourna le faisant s'allonger le torse contre la table. Il présenta son sexe avant de le pénétrer un bon coup le faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur mêlé. Il commença à donner de doux coups de reins, les accélérant au fur et à mesure des demandes du blandinet. Ils ne tardèrent pas tout deux à atteindre la jouissance, Allen se déversant contre le bois du bureau en un long râle de plaisir alors que Komui se laissa aller en lui lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de cet endroit si étroit se resserrer autour de son membre. Il se retourna et s'affala gentiment sur Allen. Celui-ci reprenait doucement sa respiration il termina par dire alors, les joues rougies à cause de l'effort précédent : ____

- Komui ... Encore, fais moi encore jouir .__

_Le chinois ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fondit sur les lèvre du maudit .  
>Ils allaient sûrement passer une bonne nuit . <em>


End file.
